Besos
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: Tres besos que marcaron un antes y un después en la vida de Mycroft Holmes, y todos dados a un único receptor: Gregory Lestrade. Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked".
1. 1-El primer beso con olor a cítricos

_Este fanfic participa en el reto "Mystrade, el musical" del foro "I am SHER locked__"._

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos, si lo fueran John sería exclusivamente de Sherlock, y quizá de Hamish en algún futuro. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

* * *

.-*-.

_¿Puede alguien recordar el amor?_

_Es como querer conjurar el aroma de las cosas en un sótano._

_Podrías ver la rosa, pero el perfume jamás._

_Y eso es la verdad de las cosas;_

_Su perfume._

_-Arthur Miller._

.-*-.

* * *

_**Track 1**_

_**El primer beso con olor a cítricos**_

* * *

.-*-.

"_Un pequeño niño se mecía en un columpio, formado por un neumático, muy grande para su tamaño, hecho por su padre tiempo atrás. Abstraído en su libro, mientras con un suave vaivén se movía, producido por la inercia del movimiento de la cuerda en tensión. Lo que fuera que contenía el libro debía ser lo más interesante del mundo, al menos del pensamiento de ese infante que, parecía aprender cada vez más con cada hoja que sus finos deditos pasaban. Sus ojos no querían apartarse de las hojas impresas, aun cuando sentía una mirada insistente en su persona. _

_Soltó un pequeño bufido inconforme, mientras miraba de reojo al culpable de su distracción. No siendo otro más que el pequeño hijo del jardinero, quien lo miraba curioso, fijamente, casi sin parpadear, como si no quisiera perderse la vista que sus ojos percibían. Que al encontrarse sus ojos, azul y bronce, movió con nerviosismo el sombrero de jardinería que colgaba de su cuello. Ese que siempre portaba, sin falta día con día que lo veía. Ese que con solo ver como lo trataba, deducía era un regalo de su madre, uno muy preciado, al ésta ya no estar junto a él y su padre, sí, lo trataba como si valiera oro, y en sí ese valor tomaba para el niño que en se momento le sonreía. _

_Amigable, sin prejuicios, inocente, como solo él lo veía, sin malicia ni burla. Le sonrió en respuesta, una pequeña y diminuta sonrisa, casi vacilante, sin estar cómodo a proporcionarlas, y sin acostumbrarse aun a hacerlo, por más tiempo que pasará contestando a las de su acompañante. Quien al verse su respuesta, sonrió más grande, como siempre lo hacía al ver su intento de sonrisa. _

_De pronto comenzó a correr hacia sí, sabiendo lo que venía cerró su libro, no sin antes marcar la página, siempre recordaba donde se quedaba, solo era una vieja usanza de su padre, adquirida por él. Esperando. Respiró lento, a que empezara, como otro día más. Y ahí estaba el cadencioso vaivén del columpio cambiando un poco al impulso que su acompañante le daba, y él se dejaba hacer, disfrutando, sin externarlo mucho. _

_Como una rutina, el movimiento paró por completo, justo al momento clave, antes de anochecer, la puesta de sol que, desde el jardín de su casa, y ese árbol en especial, se podía apreciar tal fenómeno en su esplendor, iluminando todo el lugar, cada árbol, seto, arbusto y flor, todo, con especial en la jardinera de los girasoles que con su última reverencia al astro rey, se inclinaban en posición en crescendo antes de agacharse, sin eje en el cual rotar, así, los dos veían el cambio en el ambiente, sobre todo en los girasoles y la forma en que los colores en el cielo se mezclaban. La propia luz extinguirse de poco, con cada segundo, creando claroscuros en el entorno. _

—_Me gustan los girasoles, son mis favoritos, es tan bello verlos dormir con el sol, buscando el descanso —habló con voz baja, pasito, como si temiera romper la magia que los rodeaba. —Como lo son también las puestas de sol, porque los finales rayos solares dan una fuerza al color de tus cabellos, como si cientos de llamas cobraran vida. _

_Lo volteó a ver, sus ojos encontrándose de nuevo, y quiso decir que a él también le encanta ese momento porque sus ojos se podían contemplar como dos ámbares derritiéndose, más cuando lo miraban de esa manera, con un sentimiento poco conocido, sin poder definirlo. Ojos que parecían capturar la calidez del sol. Provocando un tamborileo en su pecho. Pero no lo dijo, calló, como con frecuencia lo hacía, y trató de no transmitirlo con la mirada. Esperando poder lograrlo. _

_Y entonces cuando él sonrió, de esa manera grande, tan grande, de una forma no antes vista, supo que su acompañante, lo entendía. Entonces cuando se desvaneció todo rastro de luz diurna, con el manto estrellar a su alrededor, y sintió unos labios depositar un suave beso en su frente, dado con tal afecto que, produjo una sensación tan cálida que comenzó en su pecho, viajó por todo su cuerpo, con destino final en sus mejillas. No pudo sentirse más feliz. Con una emoción inusitada se estiró, antes de que su a acompañante se alejara, y depositó sus labios en la mejilla contraria, unos pocos segundos, apenas un rose, llegando a su nariz un sutil aroma a cítricos; ese fue el primer beso que le dio, el primer beso que dio. Se apartó. _

_Sonrió, grande, sincero, como jamás lo había hecho. La primera sonrisa hecha por él, fue dada a ese jardinerito, su único amigo. Con la edad de seis años inició lo que sería una amistad, con la esperanza muy pequeña en su interior de que lo acompañara a lo largo de muchos años más. _

_Con el sonido del llamado, ambos observaron hacia atrás, a la casa, mirándose otra vez su amigo le tendió la mano, con duda le dio la suya, él la apretó fuerte antes de ayudarlo a bajar del columpio, y aun con las manos unidas tomaron el sendero marcado en el mapa de sus padres._"

.-**-.

* * *

Una imponente mansión se alzaba en algún lugar a las afueras de Londres. De grandes proporciones, de lujo, magnifica, imponente, solitaria.

Silencio, en su mayoría, solo roto por el suave movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, marcando el paso lento e inexorable del tiempo, ese tan valioso que a veces se escaba de los dedos, sin quiera preverlo, sin poder verlo, y mucho menos detenerlo. Una lenta respiración, acompasada, era todo lo que acompañaba el silente lugar. Con seguridad se pensaría que nadie había en ella, en esa casa, siendo la respiración lo único capaz de afirmar lo contrario, pero tan minio el sonido de ella, si es que uno producía tan calmo respirar, perteneciente al dueño de la mansión.

Frente a la ventana del despacho, de aquel único huésped, el basto jardín se apreciaba. Hermoso, por los cuidados de las manos jardineras que pagaba. El pasto recortado, sin muestras de maleza, con setas de arbustos, haciendo de jardineras, rodeando las rosas, tulipanes y, más allá, girasoles, _sus_ favoritos. Árboles plantados en el jardín, por aquí y por allá, con fina naturalidad, muestras de siempre haber crecido allí, en donde se encontraran plantados. Sin la mano del hombre influyendo en ello, como la mayoría de la basta natura que se exhibía. Y en medio de ella, una fuente, hermosa, con la figura de dos amantes esculpidos, se alzaba. Con lirios acuáticos flotando en sus claras aguas. Hermosa vista sin duda.

Carecía de importancia tal estampa. A la sobria figura que por el ventanal veía, con elegancia plantada en su porte, gallardo, el de un caballero. Sin embargo, nada de lo antes descrito sobresalía, no, sin opacarse ante aquellos ojos, que se miraban perdidos en algún punto, quizá inexistente, del exterior. De color azul, tan diluidos, como el hielo fundido, y tan fríos como éste era. Aun perdidos en esa nada se observaban inteligentes, maduros, y hasta un poco viejos, contrarrestando con la edad del portador. Agudos como los de un águila, calculadores como los de una serpiente, y quizá el mismo encanto hipnótico de las mismas, sin dejar de lado el peligro. Carentes de emociones.

O casi.

Debajo de aquel muro impenetrable que parecieran portar esas gemas azules, una amalgama de emociones se pudo percibir, en un instante, antes de volverse a perder, pensativos, desenfocados, en las reminiscencias de un pasado. Su pasado.

Dolor, anhelo, tristeza.

Era el punto exacto, ese momento mágico. Donde el sol lentamente moría, inundando el cielo con matices rojizos, anaranjados, y algunos toques de amarrillo, pero más allá con el lento recorrer de la puesta de sol, y este ocultándose, colores oscuros se combinaban en el cielo, con algunos puntos luminosos, estrellas, que con gracia se asomaban.

Crepúsculo.

_Su_ momento preferido del día.

Ese que siempre con insistencia le solicitaba, e incitaba a verlo, _juntos_.

Muchos años ya de esos tiempos, ingenuos, e ilusos, como solo con él se permitía ser. Y buenas facturas le había cobrado. Error que no vio hasta los últimos instantes.

Tan solo era un niño solitario, demasiado inteligente para los niños de su edad. Sensible y vulnerable, un infante después de todo, resentido, buscando inconsciente el afecto de los demás, de sentirse, solo por un instante pequeño, parte de algo, del grupo, de ellos, siendo rechazado a cada oportunidad, y con tal predisposición cuando vio la oportunidad en ese alegre niño hijo del jardinero, apenas dos años mayor que él, no le importó tomar esa mano extendida.

Un error, siendo humano después de todo, más a esa edad y ante tal momento, con todas esas cálidas emociones que en su relación experimentaba, un instante de duda fue todo lo que necesito para caer.

Sus azules océanos, turbios con muestras de sentimientos asomándose cautelosamente, filtrándose entre toda su remembranza, con la vista del ocaso, por aquellos recuerdos que traían, a veces en la soledad de su mansión, se transformaban, los fríos ojos, sus impenetrables zafiros, se volvían más transparentes, reflejando el humano que era, y pocos pensaba que fuera.

Sin embargo, con la decadencia de la luz, y cuando el anochecer tenía su aparición, sus ojos se convertían de nuevo en glaciares, capaz de congelar a muchos con una sola mirada, esos que eran capaces de descubrir muchas cosas con solo una mirada, esos que observaban, los ojos del Hombre de hielo. Puesto que entonces recordaba las efímeras promesas, palabras sin valor, dichas por el calor del momento, de la juventud e inexperiencia, esas que se llevaba el viento. Uno que olía a cítricos.

Errores humanos, mínimos, pero existentes en su vida.

Uno solo.

Que jamás se permitiría olvidar, él, la única persona que alguna vez se permitió amar, su primer y último amigo. Su único amor;

Gregory Lestrade.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Sin beteo, siento los errores, salido del horno, en un rato lo corrijo.

Bien, destrócenme, porque ni a mí me gustó mucho el inicio, solo espero que salga como quiero las otras partes que me faltan, tengo planeado que sean tres, vale, estoy abierta a críticas y recomendaciones, con respeto, vale.

La canción que me tocó es Kiss me de Six Pence None the Richer. Este en especial, es como inspirado, o basado en el tercer estribillo.

Espero que algo de lo escrito tenga sentido.

Nos vemos.

Lizie.


	2. 2-El beso que selló una promesa de amor

.-*-.

"_Yo te amo en silencio... como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos… Y jamás lo sabrás."_

_-José Ángel Buesa. _

.-*-.

* * *

**Track 2**

_**El beso que selló una promesa de amor**_

* * *

.-*-.

Increíble, estaba muy sorprendido de verlo, era él, tenía que serlo. Nunca pensó encontrarlo en tal lugar, chasqueó la lengua como reprendiéndose en poco; claro que debía estar allí, después de todo era uno de los principales funcionarios a la orden de la reina, si no es que el principal. Una pequeña risa colgó en sus labios, al arqueó de ceja muy común en él, ese que indicaba que tu parloteo comenzaba a desesperarlo. Rió por lo bajo, cuantas veces no se lo había puesto, sobre todo cuando le contaba los pormenores de su día. Y eso que solo era un chiquillo.

Quien seguramente se sorprendería sería otro, él no era invitado frecuente en este tipo de reuniones, porque debía serlo, solo era un inspector de Scotland Yard. Se rascó la barbilla un tanto nervioso, esperaba que verlo le alegrara, por lo menos un poco comparado con lo mucho que lo hacía a él.

Desde su posición, con vista privilegiada, podía ver todos los movimientos de la persona en cuestión, su persona favorita. Negó un poco, en silencio, sus gestos de por sí llamaban la atención a los invitados alrededor suyo. Y solo con verlo hacer todos esos pequeños gestos, casi inexistentes, podía saber lo que estaba sintiendo. Como ese pequeño tic en la comisura de su labio derecho, ese que trataba de impedir su mueca de desagrado. O ese pequeño estrechamiento de ojos que indicaba lo equivocado que estabas, y las ganas reprimidas de parar las sandeces seguras que salían de tu boca, sí, oh, ese no, esa mirada fija, sin parpadeo, era el fin de la persona con quien conversaba. _3, 2, 1...0_ contó mentalmente, y ahí estaba, el fluido hablar de él, un solo comentario, un letal comentario, dicho con cortesía, claramente él nunca perdía las formas mi los modales, sonrisa cortes por parte de ambas personas y él se quedó solo.

Soltando una risilla baja, caminó hacia él, moría por saludar a Mycroft. Y mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar recordar un poco de su pasado juntos. Él, al parecer, no había cambiado mucho.

—Mycroft —llamó, extendió su brazo por inercia, tratando de alcanzarlo, más el movimiento del otro que retrocedió un paso, lo hizo replantearse la idea.

—Inspector —con tono de voz cordial, casi amable, pero detrás de eso sonó distante matizada con un toque de frialdad, provocando un nudo en la boca del estómago, apresó su labio inferior con algo de preocupación, qué indicaba ese saludo. —Que sorpresa encontrarlo aquí —. Parco, llano, seco, todo eso envuelto en galante educación. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras veía el movimiento de la mano contraria al jugar con elegancia su copa.

Buscó sus ojos, casi con desesperación, y esas frías gemas no se opusieron al encuentro. Nunca antes visto se mostraba en ellos que, con indiferencia congelante le miraban, parpadeó incapaz de sostener por más tiempos esos zafiros, no con esa mirada, no de esa manera, de tal forma que lo hacía sentir intimidado, poco cosa, tan lejano aunque se encontrara a un palmo de él. Un temor se empezaba a apoderar de su cuerpo.

—Myc… —La mueca de desagrado se posó en los delgados labios del aludido, sin poder evitar arquear su ceja también, eso en conjunto lo detuvo en seco. Cerrando la boca con lentitud.

—Holmes, Mrs. Holmes, Inspector, le agradecería me llamara. No encuentro alguna razón adecuada para que me llame de otra forma. —Arrugó el entrecejo, un poco de tristeza otro poco contrariado. De qué rayos iba todo esto. Pronto ese rostro mostró determinación.

—Puedo saber _Mrs. Holmes, _qué diablos le pasa. Y no me trates como si no nos conociéramos, porque sabes que ambos nos conocemos en más de una forma. —Lo miró alzando una ceja, y beber con paciencia el vino de su copa. Casi gruño de manera nada educado.

—Siempre tan educado y elocuente, Inspector Lestrade, hace mucho que nos volvimos unos desconocidos, debo recordarle, por si no lo hace, fue una mañana que usted me negó ante la que fue su prometida, ahora ex esposa, después de que _nos conocimos en más de una forma_ la noche anterior. Lo recuerda... —Hizo una pausa dramática, y su voz eran tan fría y común como si lo hablado no tuviera importancia. Cerró los ojos a la espera de lo que vendría. —Cómo me describió: "_un muchacho sin importancia, que ya se va_" y eso hice, me fui. Entonces usted cortó toda relación, no veo porque tratarlo de manera más cercana, Inspector.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, casi con dolor, lo observó, ahí parado frente a él, mirándolo como si no fuera nadie, nadie para él, sin relación, con sus ojos azules fríos, calculadores, y se estremeció al noto de su voz, carente de emoción, como si estuviera hablando de un tema trivial.

—Mycroft, yo, lo siento… —Guardó silencio no sabiendo que decir.

—No se disculpe no tiene de que, eso pasó hace tan tiempo que ahora ya no tiene importancia. La vida sigue y las personas maduran, Inspector. Si me disculpa, me retiro no tengo nada más que hablar, y asuntos todavía por concretar.

Sin más que un asentimiento de su parte, Mycroft Holmes dio la vuelta y con toda elegancia se retiró, mientras él veía su espalda, y lo veía irse.

Una triste expresión se colocó en sus ojos, solo había cometido un error, uno muy grande, y ese fue haber dejado ir a Mycroft de esa manera, de la misma forma que ahora lo hacía, solo que esta vez su corazón era el que estaba roto.

.-**-.

* * *

"_Mientras ambos, un muchacho pelirrojo y un castaño veían la puesta de sol, una mano fina y suave tomó la otra más callosa por el arduo trabajo en el cuidado de sus plantas, y las prácticas en la academia de policías. El apretón fue propiciado por el joven pelirrojo, haciendo que su compañero dejara de fijar su vista en el bonito crepúsculo para fijarlo en el rostro ajeno. Ese suave cara de piel cremosa, labios finos, nariz moteado de pecas y ojos hermosamente azules que cambiaban un poco con la tonalidad de la luz en decadencia. No obstante, una pena sus ojos reflejaron en ese instante, una que él conocía muy bien. _

—_¿Qué sucedió, Mycroft? Cuéntame, te escucharé, sabes que siempre estaré para ti. _

—_Lo prometes… —dicho en un tono tan bajo, apenas Greg lo escuchó. Tomando su cara con delicadeza hizo que lo mirara. _

—_Lo prometo, jamás te dejaré Mycroft, siempre podrás contar conmigo. _

_Quizá fue el calor del momento, o la paz que el jardín les proporcionaba, posiblemente lo fueron los ojos contrarios iluminándose con sus palabras dichas, no sabe lo que fue, pero al sentir los tímidos labios ajenos, sabor a menta, dulce y refrescante, no pudo evitar responder, y cuando lo hizo su mundo sintió dar vueltas, y vueltas, volando hasta el paraíso, porque aquellos tímidos labios, que lo besaban con torpeza, le hicieron ver la estrellas. Lo que nunca antes nadie le había hecho sentir. _

_Cuando se separaron le sonrió, viéndose tontamente, enamorado se podría decir, y el lindo petirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que su corazón bombeara rápidamente, un incesante repiqueo, tomando esta vez él sus labios, prometió en su interior cuidar de este lindo petirrojo para que jamás saliera lastimado"_

Promesa que no se cumplió.

Promesas que con sus actos rompió.

.-***-.

* * *

"_Los rayos solares calentaban lentamente una espalda llena de pecas, y el dueño de ellas comenzó a despertar, sin abrir los ojos, los recuerdos de la pasada noche llegaron a su mente con la vigilia, suspiró. _

_Cada caricia, cada beso, cada mordida, las palabras susurradas al oído, todo el acto de amor que entre él y Greg se realizó a su mente llegó, con dicha los saboreó, jamás pensó que ese besó que comenzó terminaría de esa forma. _

_Los sonidos de dos voces hablando terminaron por despertarlo por completo, con calma se levantó y aseó, un pequeño dolor en donde la espalda pierde su nombre lo acompañaba, producto del acto de la noche anterior. Con lentos pasos se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró algo que le robó la respiración, Greg se estaba besando con una chica en medio del salón, sin detenerla, sin importarle que pudiera verlos. Recomponiendo su fachada, su fría máscara, carraspeó, llamando la atención de los dos. _

_Greg al verlo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, grandes, en una vista casi cómica, de no ser la situación en que se encontraban. "Quién es él", ella preguntó, "qué hace aquí" prosiguió. Greg solo alternaba entre uno y otro, con una última mirada de disculpa hacia él, le respondió._

—_Un muchacho sin importancia, que ya se va —lo dijo mirándola, y sin dar la cara esperó a que hiciera lo que afirmó. _

_Sin decir nada, sin reclamar, sin gritar, ni alterarse, con todo el orgullo que pudo reunir, Mycroft Holmes salió, de la sala, de la casa y de su vida. _

_Con un corazón roto, o quizá sin corazón" _

Mientras en la soledad de su casa, el joven petirrojo, ahora el Hombre de hielo, recordaba lo que fue el fin de su relación.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Sin beteo, siento los errores, salido del horno, en un rato lo corrijo.

En breve contesto sus comentarios, gracias por ellos.

Pd: Creo que ya está mejor ortográficamente, si encuentran otro error se me pasó, siento eso.

Lizie.


	3. 3-Un beso de amor verdadero

.-*-.

_El destino une y separa a las personas, pero no existe ninguna fuerza que sea tan grande que haga olvidar a las personas que, por algún motivo, algún día nos hicieron felices…_

_-Autor desconocido. _

.-*-.

* * *

_**Track 3**_

_**Un beso de amor verdadero**_

* * *

.-*-.

Lo ama, no podía negarlo.

Hacerlo sería un desperdicio, dejar de ver los hechos como tal, siendo él no podía permitirse tal acto. Eso no quería decir que fuera hacer algo, ya no era aquel joven ilusionado, con ansia de sentirse amado, ni tenía las esperanzas puestas en ese amor juvenil. Se lo había dicho a él, en ese tan inesperado encuentro, la vida sigue y la gente madura. Aprendes de los errores, y él no se permitiría otro, para qué, con qué razón o motivo, dejarse llevar por emociones viscerales le cobró más de lo que invirtió. Hacerlo de nuevo, sería tonto, fuera de toda lógica e innecesario, pudo estar bien, aun después de tantos años, lo estaba. Y en el mundo que se manejaba, tener debilidades, puntos débiles, cualquier cosa que le permitiera ventaja al otro sobre sí, era imperdonable.

Aquella vez tiempo atrás había apostado todo a tal decisión, aun sabiendo lo quería llegar a ser, lo que sería y los inconvenientes que estos pudieran acarrear, lo hizo y salió con aquel resultado, esos fueron los resultados de sus actos y los aceptó.

Sin embargo, nada de eso, de sus reflexiones, evitó regresar su vista a la carta en su escritorio. Cerró los ojos con cansancio, antes de cojer su sombrilla y demás cosas para tomar el auto que ya le esperaba.

_Mycroft:_

_Una oportunidad, solo una última, concédeme una hora de tu tiempo y ven a ver conmigo la puesta de sol en el jardín que nos conocimos._

_Te estaré esperando._

_Tuyo._

_Greg Lestrade._

.-**-.

* * *

Sentado debajo del árbol que se encontraba al lado del columpio, Greg esperaba pacientemente, miró su reloj una vez más la hora estaba cerca, faltaba poco para la puesta de sol, si bien no había un horario fijo para que éste se ocultara, si Mycroft deseaba llegar lo haría con anticipación, después de todo siempre fue un maníaco de la puntualidad.

Todavía podía sentir la mirada de los padres de Mycroft sobre él. Ellos se mostraron sorprendidos de su llegada, aun cuando había concordado una visita días antes por teléfono, al dejarlo pasar lo condujeron a la sala de estar, tuvieron una platica amena que, en realidad, agradeció para tratar de atrasar el tema importante, la causa de su visita. Se podría decir que se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas, y el rumbo que había tomado para él. Una cosa llevó a otra y para cuando se dio cuenta ya les había contado todo lo sucedido con Mycroft en su juventud y en los encuentros pasados.

Les platicó de lo mucho que sirvió conocer a su hijo menor, y que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para tratar de acercarse de nuevo a Mycroft, por medio de los encuentros esporádicos que se daban cuando Sherlock se metía en situaciones poco comunes y correctas. Como una tras otra vez chocaba contra el muro de hielo que su hijo mayor había colocado con él. Y las reacciones tan sofocantes que su rechazo le producía. Cuando terminó de hablar, porque lo había dicho todo de un jalón, esperó los reproches de ambos padres, en cambio lo que encontró fueron las miradas indulgentes del matrimonio Holmes.

Cuando por fin se calmó, después de su agitado discurso, con voz clara y toque maternal, la Sra. Holmes le preguntó cuál era el verdadero motivo de su visita, lo dijo, que había citado a Mycroft aquí para ver la puesta de sol, como en su niñez, pidió con esperanza que le permitiera hacerlo, esperarlo en su jardín. Y con una mirada compartida entre el matrimonio, allí se encontraba. "_Suerte_" le había susurrado la madre de Mycroft antes dejarlo entrar a su jardín. Le sonrió un poco en respuesta.

Los rayos lentamente morían, y con ello el conteo regresivo. Se paró ansioso, incapaz de estar más tiempo sentado. Dirigió su mirada hacia el sendero de entrada, con la esperanza de que Mycroft caminara por él, no lo estaba, él no llegaba, recorrió todo el jardín hasta donde sus ojos pudieron alcanzar esperando encontrarlo, no había nadie. Apretó los puños a la altura de sus muslos, tratando se exteriorizar un poco de la angustia que sentía, de todo aquel hervidero de emociones.

Con la vista al frente vio morir al sol y, con su decadencia, la muerte de su ilusión.

.-***-.

* * *

—Lo intenté, quizás después de todo hay errores que son difíciles de resolver, sin resolución—. Se hizo un silencio antes de que continuara. —Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho y fue muy estúpido de mi parte dejarte ir, pero no me arrepiento porque por ello yo tuve dos hijas maravillosas, y tú eres el gran funcionario que debiste ser, lo que en verdad siento mucho es haberte lastimado, porque no lo merecías, jamás lo has merecido, fui un tonto y si tengo que aceptar que el precio de mi error es no tenerte, tendré que hacerlo. ¿Es este el adiós definitivo, Mycroft?

El silencio se hizo de nuevo, al parecer era todo lo que Gregory tenía que decir. Parado al lado del árbol contemplaba con la mirada el cielo estrellado y la luna, con su luz rodeándolo. Su cuerpo tenía una postura tan derrotada y cansada, con los brazos caídos a sus costados y los hombros encorvados, tan poco acorde con su personalidad, que algo en sí le impulsó a tomar su mano y atraerlo a sus brazos cerrándolos a su alrededor, sellando sus labios con los contrarios antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Era lento pero a la vez desesperado, con ternura y pasión combinadas, disfrutándolo y dando todo como si fuera el último, transmitiendo en él todo lo que sentía, cuanto se amaban. Perdonándose a ellos mismos y al contrario. Utilizando sus manos, y brazos para sostener y buscar refugio en los contrarios, con la esperanza de que no los dejaran ir, hablando todo lo que podían en ese ósculo.

Con renuencia se separaron, respiraciones agitadas, y manos entrelazadas, Mycroft junto su frente a la contraria. Buscando aquellos ámbares, sus zafiros encontraron ansia, ilusión, esperanza… Amor.

Suspirando lentamente se rindió a ellos, ante esos cálidos ojos, ante ese sentimiento, ante su propio amor. Con un suave apretón a sus manos entrelazadas susurró:

—Te amo, y no voy a despedirme de ti.

Con un último vistazo a los brillantes ojos castaños, que se iluminaron de forma impresionante ante su confesión, aceptó el nuevo beso que Gregory comenzó. Esta vez fue dulce y apasionado, donde se entregaban, sin condición, sin promesas, solo con la fiera determinación de amar, de amarse.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de que estuvo mal o que necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Con dedicación especial y agradecimiento a:

_Yiang Lunartware__ y NatLB_

Por dejar tan hermoso comentarios, y también a aquellos que dieron follow.

Sin beteo, siento los errores, salido del horno, en un rato lo corrijo.

Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me sacó cada cana por no poder terminarlo, pero en fin aquí está, mi primer Mystrade, que cosas díganme que tal les pareció, vale.

El capítulo anterior estuvo pensado en el primer estribillo de la canción, y este último en las segunda parte.

Pd: Creo que está mejor, de todas formas si ven un error ortográfico me disculpo por ello.

Nos vemos.

Lizie.


End file.
